<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Eyes by ProfessionalGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330582">His Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalGirl/pseuds/ProfessionalGirl'>ProfessionalGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Between (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Kissing, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Erections, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Franny is 12, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Hard-on, Harrison is 13, Hickies, Manipulation, Mention of Death, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Slight Smut, Spoilers, Touching, Underage Kissing, horny teen, mention of suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalGirl/pseuds/ProfessionalGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Franny follows Harrison to the bowling alley. She wishes she hadn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrison/Frances (Between)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has underage kissing. There are tags and this is your warning. If you proceed to read this and then hate, well, too bad. Hate comments will be deleted. Enjoy 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franny and Harrison gazed into one another's eyes as they sat beside each other on a bench. </p><p>Earlier on, she had followed Harrison here. The boy's only family, his older sister, had died recently and Franny was worried about him.</p><p>She figured that if her dad could kill himself with no signs or reasons. What would Harrison do? So she just wanted to be careful. Because honestly, Franny had grown to care about Harrison. </p><p>And now here she was, staring into his green-hazel eyes, feeling the want to kiss him. His lips were a light pink color, and looked soft. It was as if they were teasing Franny.</p><p>Harrison must've wanted to kiss her too, because he leaned forwards. They both leaned in slowly, their lips pressing together softly. </p><p>Then he let his left hand lay against her cheek, cupping it gently. Harrison liked Franny, that he was sure of. But a little voice in his head was questioning him. </p><p>If Samantha weren't dead, would he still be here? Wanting to kiss her, and wanting to do more than just kiss her? </p><p>But as long as Franny had no complaints, he'd proceed. And he knew she liked this. Well, at least he figured she liked it, but based only on the fact that she hasn't pulled away from him. But, Harrison was sure that he could sense her need. </p><p>And for Franny, this was her first kiss. So she didn't know what she was doing. She didnt know if she was making a complete fool of herself or not. But she felt like this was the right thing to do. And so Franny kept kissing him. </p><p>Plus, she felt so safe in this moment. She felt safe here with Harrison, his warm hand on her soft cheek. Franny had been so surrounded by death lately, and she was sure that she'd forgotten how to feel safe. But she now knew how to feel it again. </p><p>Harrison parted his lips slightly, and let his right arm fall carefully to her waist. He cocked his head sideways so he had more space to press his lips against hers. But he was confused when Franny pulled away from the kiss.</p><p>"Harrison, I've never done anything like this." she mumbled to him, feeling his warm breath close to her face as she looked into his eyes. Franny felt butterflies in her chest, she had never felt like this before. So safe, and secure, she wanted to keep kissing him, but she didn't know how far he was expecting this to go.</p><p>"Franny, it's okay, we're just kissing." He breathed, keeping his hand on her cheek, drawing circles in the smooth skin with his thumb. Then he pressed his lips to hers again, her top lip trapped between his. </p><p>But she pulled away yet again, and his hand fell off her cheek. "Just kissing?" Franny confirmed, chewing on her bottom lip.</p><p>"Just kissing." Harrison nodded his head, a faint smile on his lips. </p><p>"Okay," she smiled and Harrison put his hand back on her cheek, his other hand on her middle back, and then started kissing her again. </p><p>Franny kept her lips parted like Harrison was. She could only guess he knew what he was doing. But Franny was dumbfounded when she felt the tip of his tongue on her lips. </p><p>She didn't hate it, but it did feel weird. And then he detached their lips and started kissing down her chin, and onto her neck.</p><p>As Harrison placed light kisses to Franny's sensitive neck, she shivered in, what she thought was, pleasure. He smirked slightly at the response from her, and then made his way back up to her shoulders. </p><p>Franny placed her right hand on the nape of his neck as she wasn't quite sure what to do with her hands. She pressed her lips together tightly to suppress any noises that may or may not come out of her mouth. </p><p>But soon Harrison was back up to her jaw, and then her lips. And he pressed them to hers again, pressing his teeth down on her bottom lip ever so softly. And as he felt her tug on his brown hair in surprise, he knew she liked it. </p><p>And in all reality, she did like it. It made the butterflies in Franny's chest stronger, yet the tingle was traveling downwards. It was now a buzzing feeling in the pit of her stomach. </p><p>So when he softly pushed her down onto the bench, she had no complaints. Not a single problem with this. His right hand was still under her back, and his left on her upper right arm now.</p><p>Harrison was hovering over her now, staring into her eyes. He felt his cock getting hard and got worried that the girl beneath him would freak out.</p><p>But Franny chose to ignore it. Because he wasnt the only one that was getting aroused, except it was less noticeable for her. The girl felt her panties become slightly damp, and she bit her lip. She felt ashamed of what she was feeling. And she didn't want to stop, but she didn't want to go farther than this. </p><p>"You still want this to just be kissing?" Harrison asked, his voice low. But, if he was being completely honest, he didn't even know exactly what he was doing. He has never done this with a girl. </p><p>Sure, he'd kissed a couple girls before, yet never something as intense as this. But Franny made him feel different. She made him happy, which he hasn't been since Samantha died. </p><p>"I, uh, I'm not sure what else there is to do.." Franny mumbled in a small voice. Of course she did know what else they could do. She learned in Sex-Ed that when people felt similar to this that they would touch their privates. And they would have sex. But she wasn't ready for that.</p><p>"I have a few things in mind," Harrison mumbled as he leaned down to press kisses to her neck.  This action made Franny whimper slightly and tense up. She knew that her neck was her weak spot, and now Harrison knew that too. </p><p>So Harrison was sure as hell going to use that knowledge to his advantage. He took some of her neck between his teeth and grazed them across her skin. He felt Franny arch her back, making their bodies touch. </p><p>And as he felt his jeans get tighter, Harrison felt as some of his self-control and reasoning decreased. He felt a euphoric feeling in his stomach and couldn't help but let out a tiny moan, but didn't let it out of his closed mouth.  </p><p>"Did-did you just bite my neck?" Franny questioned as her small chest heaved in pleasure. </p><p>"No," he scoffed weakly "it's called giving someone a hickey." Harrison said in a cocky tone. </p><p>"If Gord sees that I'm dead, and you will be too." Franny warned him, but she was too lost in the arousal of all of this too care too much.</p><p>"It's worth it." He breathed as he went back to her neck. Just feeling his hot breath on her throat made her eyes flutter shut in response. "Can I take your hoodie off?" Harrison asked her, not wanting to do it without asking first. </p><p>"Yeah..sure." Franny nodded her head as she just looked at him. She thought about how much she loved his eyes. The soothing greenish color that made her feel happy inside. </p><p>But her thoughts were interrupted as Harrison lifted her hoodie up and she leaned up to make it easier. Under her dark hoodie was a plum colored t-shirt. </p><p>He could see the girls small breast. And Harrison took a second to admire her slender figure. </p><p>"Hey," she interrupted his thoughts "eyes up here." Franny chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just..you're beautiful, Franny." He complimented her briefly, gazing at her face, mostly into her dark brown eyes. The ones Harrison could get lost in. </p><p>Franny smiled and blushed, breaking eye contact with him. And then he lowered himself so he could kiss her throat again. His lips parting as he pressed down onto her sensitive skin. </p><p>Harrison trailed down to her warm chest. Sucking on the skin there, leaving dark bruises wherever his lips landed. </p><p>"Mmm, Harrison.." Franny moaned out before she can stop herself. She looks like she regrets it immediately. </p><p>Harrison stopped to look at her, a smug look on his fair face. "Don't worry, that was cute." He said, hoping to lessen her embarrassment. </p><p>But Harrison was hanging by a thread here. He was painfully hard by now, and had no idea what to do. </p><p>"Franny, can I, uh," Harrison sighed softly, feeling embarrassed himself to ask this "can I touch you?" He murmured, his left hand resting on the side of her thin stomach.</p><p>"You have been touching me." Franny said confused, making it sound more like a question than a statement. </p><p>"I mean down there." He said, almost in a whisper. The boy almost felt ashamed to ask her, but he just couldn't handle all the teasing. </p><p>Franny's eyes lit up in shock as he said that. And no matter how wet she felt down there, she had a strong voice telling her to say no. </p><p>"Please, Franny." He was almost begging by now. Harrison wanted so badly to just touch her, but more importantly to have release. </p><p>"Harrison, we're just kids, we can't have sex." Franny shook her head. She wanted to wait until she was older. And maybe not on a bench. </p><p>"Not like we're gonna be alive much longer. We're all gonna die, trapped here in this miserable town." Harrison said as he got frustrated. Tears glazed over his eyes like glass. "Or we'll die trying to escape.." He murmured as a tear slid down his cheek, Samantha clouding his thoughts. </p><p>Franny felt saddened by what he said. Maybe they all really were just gonna rot in this town. The food supplies were almost completely gone. Eventually, they'd just all starve to death. </p><p>But she believed that things would work out one way or another. "We're not gonna die Harrison." Franny said in a comforting voice, hoping to reassure him. </p><p>"You don't know that, Franny. We could drop dead tomorrow. No one would even notice." The boy shook his head as he remained hovered over her. </p><p>"Listen," she started as she leaned on her elbows "this quarantine will end." She put extra emphasis on the word 'will'. "And we're going to be okay." Franny smiled softly. </p><p>Harrison scoffed at that "That's easy for you to say," he mumbled as he hot irritated, his hard-on fading. "you still have a brother to take care of you." The tears rolled down his cheeks. </p><p>Franny stayed silent at that, not knowing what else to say. She did still have Gord. And if, no..when this quarantine ended, she'd live with her brother. "Harrison, it's f-" </p><p>The girl was interrupted by Harrison "I have no one! So don't say that everything is gonna be fine! Because it's not!" He raised his voice at her as he stood up from the bench. </p><p>Franny flinched as he yelled at her. She didn't quite understand how the make-out session turned into this. But as she saw Harrison sob, she knew she had to do something. </p><p>She stood up from the bench as well, and enveloped the boy in a tight hug. Despite him trying to pull away in anger, she kept her arms wrapped around his back. </p><p>And Harrison just broke down, completely melting in the pre-teens arms. He stopped resisting and just cried, and cried. "I miss her so much.." His voice broke as he started to hyperventilate.</p><p>"Harrison, I'm here " she tried to comfort him, her left hand going to his head. "You're okay, I'm here for you." Franny guided his head to her shoulder.</p><p>They stayed like that for a couple moments, just standing in that chilly bowling alley. And soon Harrison's whimpers died down, and Franny drew circles in his back like he was earlier on her cheek. </p><p>She brought his face to hers and pressed a quick kiss to his nose. And then Franny brushed their noses against each other. "I'm sorry.." Harrison mumbles, his eyes shutting as he let the girls comfort him. </p><p>"You're okay," she pressed a firm kiss to his lips "you didn't do anything wrong." The girl presses their foreheads together, just standing there. </p><p>"Please don't tell anyone," Harrison mumbled, even in this vulnerable moment of his, he was worries about appearing tough. As he waited for the answer, he wanted to kiss her too. </p><p>He pecked his lips to her jaw, staying there until she had an answer. </p><p>But yet again, Franny was dumbfounded. One minute he was sobbing, and now he's trying to re-light the flame that's started this. </p><p>"What are you do-" she started to question him, but got interrupted. </p><p>"Please?" Harrison murmured, trailing down her jaw back to her neck. He sucked on her throat, making more hickies. Even though this didn't go his way the first time, it would this time.</p><p>So he raised his right hand to her developing breast, resting it there. His lips trailed to her ear and he grazed his teeth against her earlobe.</p><p>This made the girl shiver, and she didn't even notice Harrison's hand on her boob. "Harrison.." She murmured to him, hoping to get his attention. </p><p>But he ignored Franny, and instead he went back to her lips. The teen pressed his lips to hers once again, letting his tongue lick her bottom lip. He wanted entrance. </p><p>And Franny, feeling helpless in this situation, she parted her lips. The girl soon felt the tip of his tongue in her mouth. It was strange, no doubt, but she kind of liked it. </p><p>She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do on her part, so she lightly touched her tongue to his. Franny was bubbling with excitement like earlier. But she was extremely nervous. </p><p>But Harrison liked it. He let his tongue dance around with hers. And then his right hand started to cup her breast, and he gave it a small squeeze. </p><p>But Franny jumped in surprise at this, her eyes widened. Their lips detached, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I thought we agreed with only kissing." She looked at Harrison as she backed away a few inches. </p><p>"I know you want a little more than that, Franny." Harrison mumbled as he pecked her shoulder with light sweeps. </p><p>"Harrison, stop." She said in a firm voice. But he didn't stop. He kept both of his hands at her waist now, and kept ravaging her shoulder with kisses. </p><p>"I said stop!" Franny raised her voice at him and pushed on his chest. He backed away in response, his pupils wide. She could just barely make out the small tent in his pants. </p><p>"What's your problem?" Harrison mumbled in a confuses manner. He eyed Franny up and down, worried that he had hurt her in someway. </p><p>"I wanted you to stop!" Franny exclaimed, grabbing her hoodie from the floor. She put it back on over her t-shirt, feeling exposed.  "I trusted you. I told you to stop, and you didn't." She said slowly, staring into his eyes. Her voice was on the verge of breaking. </p><p>Harrison didn't know how to reply to that, and just looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Franny, I'm so so-" </p><p>But now it was her turn to interrupt him. "Don't bother apologizing," she started to walk away from him "don't bother talking to me either.." She added as she stopped momentarily, and then she walked out of his sight. </p><p>He knew he has done wrong. And he had to accept his punishment. Harrison sat on the bench, staring at the ceiling in the empty room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I basically wrote this because I was looking for fanfictions for Between, and I couldn't find any of what I was looking for. I just wanted cute stuff with Frances and Harrison. So, I wrote this. Feedback would be awesome! And I hope you somewhat enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>